


Things you said at one am

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Rigor Mortis [1]
Category: Rigor Mortis (BBC Radio)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rigor Mortis doesn't belong to me. fic for a radio show that aired between 2003 and 2006. a smaller fandom than MH or The Mighty Fin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things you said at one am

**Author's Note:**

> Rigor Mortis doesn't belong to me. fic for a radio show that aired between 2003 and 2006. a smaller fandom than MH or The Mighty Fin.

Gordon doesn’t die. He nearly dies, and he decides to stop drinking because it nearly killed him. Simon takes him to alcoholics’ anonymous meetings, and decides to be Gordon’s sponsor. He doesn’t have to do that, and Gordon’s so happy that Simon decided to help him, rather than Dr W or the professor. Not that they wouldn’t have helped him, but they would have been so condescending about it. Simon might be thinking he’s been proved right by Gordon’s near death experience, but he hasn’t said it aloud. 

It’s one am, Gordon really wants a drink. He hasn’t been to sleep. He’s been shaking and feeling nauseous, and he’s got a headache and he wants a drink to numb everything. But he won’t. Because that’ll make Simon look at him in that really disappointed way and Gordon can’t stand that face. He calls Simon instead. 

“Gordon, it’s one in the morning.”

“You said I could call anytime.”

“I assumed within office hours, not the middle of the night.”

“Oh I’m sorry me giving up drinking isn’t convenient for you.”

“No, no. You’re fine Gordon. You just woke me up. I’m awake now.”

“Good. There’s nothing stopping me from going round the shop and buying the cheapest bottle of whiskey they have.”

“There is actually. I told the people in your local shop that they aren’t allowed to sell you alcohol, and if you try they’re to call me, and secondly we’re on the phone.”

“You aren’t here though.”

“I can hear you moving though. If you get up and unlock your door, I will be able to hear you.”

“Oh.” 

“Yes ‘oh’. You don’t need a drink Simon.”

“I do. I really do.”

“No. What you need is sleep.”

“I can’t switch my brain off.”

“Have you tried music? Or putting the telly on really quietly?”

“Yes. Those aren’t helping. I’m paying attention to what’s happening, instead of going to sleep.”

“Would it help if I just talked to you?”

“Maybe. Would I have to say anything?”

“No. That would defeat the object. Just listen, and try to go to sleep.”

“Will do.”

“I don’t know what to talk about.”

“What are you reading? Or tell me the plot of the latest episode of something you’ve watched.”

“Ok. I’m reading the first Harry Potter book. I know it’s for kids, but it’s really interesting...”


End file.
